


Oh Chicago

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blood, Gore, Hatred, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Jimmy Jacobs and Jon Moxley have had some heated moments in and out of the wrestling ring, the two find themselves with more heated words to one another and a Chicago Street Fight happening in a few days. What happens before that will change things for the two men forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Another shitty camera and another white wall, yet this background was different, the setting wasn't in some locker room or venue, no this was being recorded from Jacobs own place, his small apartment and in the middle of the day. A promo towards Jon Moxley, a man he had quite the feud with.. and well a lot of hatred towards. The title of the video he would even come to later post would even be titled as I hate Jon Moxley. Jacobs would sit at the edge of his couch as the camera focused on his face. 

“Jon Moxley, you're really starting to aggravate me. You're actually getting to me, something about the way you talk. You're not good for my spiritual health as they say. I saw what you put up online, you called me out and said I was just a rich kid. I have gone on record and said that my father is a federal judge, you've gone on record and said your mothers a prostitute and I can only assume that you're named after what your father was Jon.” 

Jacobs would take a breath as he lifted his left hand up to run his fingers through his hair that he was keeping back with a white hair piece. Silent for but a moment as he thought of what to say next. 

“Jon Moxley versus the world. You've had to fight your entire life. How dare I compare myself to you, maybe you're right because I haven't. As a matter of fact I don't need to fight on Saturday, I don't even need to show up, one phone call and everything would be alright for me. I just call out to my dad and say...”

Jimmy would lift his left hand up once more, his thumb and his pinkie sticking out while his three other fingers curled in. Reaching up and putting it against his ear in a way to mimic how one would do when on a actual phone as he spoke once more. 

“Daddy, I made a mistake being a pro wrestler. Daddy.. I want to go to college, daddy I want to get a PhD like my brothers, daddy.. I want.. I want to be a lawyer or judge like you. Dad, I want to come home.” 

Lowering his hand down, the sound of his hand slapping against his leg that was off camera as he shook his head before making direct eye contact with the camera. 

“And it would all be over for me. Everything would be fine, I could be taken care of probably for the rest of my life if I wanted.. but, I've shunned things like comfort... stability, for a life as a professional wrestler, for a life of fighting. Not cause I have to, but cause I've chosen to. So maybe that makes me a little more dangerous than you give me credit for Jon Moxley, you think I'm some kind of joke, you think.. oh I'm going to wipe you off the mat, that's just wrestlers talk, I'm sorry that's just wrestlers talk, I'm going to wipe you off the planet, that's just wrestlers talk.” 

Clearing his throat for a moment as he seemed to start finding a bit of this amusing as he went on, thinking just what else he could say to the man who hated him just as much as he hated Jon. Silent for but a moment before his eye's focused on the camera yet again. 

“I mean really, really in what universe could Jimmy Jacobs possibly kick Jon Moxley's ass. Jon, I'm gonna wipe you off the mat, I'm gonna wipe you off the planet and then wipe you off the universe and it's my universe. The universe where Jimmy Jacobs kicks Jon Moxley's ass. The universe where having a screwdriver stuck in your lung will be a pleasant memory to you. A universe where you're down on your knees bleeding and begging for my mercy, because I've done it to bigger and I've done it to better than you. A universe in a eighteen by eighteen foot ring. My universe, not one I was born into, not one I have to be in but the one I've chosen to be in.” 

A pause for breath as his head looked up and off screen, thinking for but a minute as he thought of his next word's to Jon Moxley, his last word's to Moxley for this promo that he and fan's would see days before the match. 

“In Chicago, kinda like a second home to me Jon. Chicago street fight. You like the way that rolls off your tongue. Chicago street fight. On Saturday the only thing rolling off your tongue will be the taste of your own blood, so say it while you can. Chicago street fight, say it all you want, say your prayers, say your abc's say whatever you want Jon Moxley, cause after Saturday if nothing else I'm going to make sure you can't say anything, because your bark is worse than your bite. I've been in the ring with you and your bark is worse than your bite and I'm sick of your barking, so if one thing happens on Saturday, I'm going to break your jaw, make sure you can't say anything for a long time, get.. get that wired shut. I know you're so.. so looking forward to embarrassing Bryan Danielson on Sunday..” 

Jacobs would lean forward, his left hand lifted up for him to lean his head against lightly as he looked directly into the camera as he spoke a little softer than before. 

“But I have a sneaking suspicion.. between you and me Jon, you're not going to make it to Milwaukee. Because you don't know what or... who, I'm bringing to Chicago. Surprise” 

A wide grin would appear upon Jimmy's face as he leaned back from the camera, a few sounds of him moving his hands before he would click the camera off, the screen going black.


	2. Chapter 2

A day passes before Jon Moxley is made aware of Jimmy's video. Watching it as he sits back in a dark brown chair that looks like it has seen better days. Jon seems slightly amused by the threats and the end of the video before he speaks aloud, though alone in his hotel room. 

“That fuckin' shit. He needs to get slapped!” 

It doesn't take Moxley long to figure he may as well make his own little video for Jimmy Jacobs. Quick to his feet and finding his bag, his hands digging through it for his camera. A groan escaping through gritted teeth as he tries to figure out where to record. This shitty hotel room won't do, no.. so outside he goes. The camera set up and in view a few doors, other rooms from the same hotel he's staying at, seen through a fence, as a slight glow from the moon and a few lights make it somewhat decent lighting for his promo. Finally, Jon Moxley appears.. 

“Jimmy Jacobs, just needs to be bitch slapped. Awe poor rich kid”

Jon would roll his eye's as he went on and mocked Jacobs. 

"I had to escape the cruel and unfair outside world through drug use, I sit in my room and I light candles and listen to my chemical romance and cut myself while I write poetry” 

Pausing for a minute as he put his face up closer to the camera as he spoke. 

“Don't you ever... ever compare yourself to me again Jimmy. Not like it matters, let's get down to brass tacks. On what planet in what alternate universe are you livin' in where you're gonna kick my ass?” 

His eye's wide as he shook his head, no way he would find it believable that the other could possibly kick his ass, no way in hell he could do such a thing, Jacobs in his eye's? Wouldn't stand a chance. 

“Never ever happen! Jimmy Jacobs says I'm gonna wipe Jon Moxley off the face of the Earth. See when you say something like that, it's like whatever wrestler talk, but when I say in Chicago on Saturday I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your damn life? People listen because they know I don't screw around, they know I tell the truth.” 

Moxley paused as he shook his head once more as the sounds of passing cars and nearby crickets could be heard as he mocked Jacobs once more. 

“I'm gonna have to do something I never thought I'd have to do”

A snort escaped Jon as he shrugged his shoulders after saying a line close to something Jacobs had mentioned in the video of his. 

“What is that? What are you gonna do Jimmy? You're talking to a guy who's been stabbed in the lung with a screwdriver, like.. these little threats really mean nothin' major. What are you gonna do? What is this? What is your surprise? What do you got? You wanna get down? Let's get down! Chicago street fight, I love the way that sounds rollin' off my tongue. Chicago street fight, yeah. After this weekend, wrestlin' fan's around the entire world, in every universe will know just what I'm capable of” 

His last word's spoke as he glared into the camera one final time before walking off and the sound of the crickets last thing to be heard before the camera turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes off a feud that the two had some years ago, but with a little twist.


End file.
